


Sweetness

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dessert & Sweets, Ficlet, Food Kink, Food Sex, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hannibal's birthday, Will agrees to grant him a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hardyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardyness/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Sweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470243) by [allzlovers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allzlovers/pseuds/allzlovers)



> A/N: Written as a birthday gift for my friend hardyness. Happy birthday, hun!
> 
>  **Updated A/N:** This fic has been translated into Russian by the lovely [Elle Limb](https://ficbook.net/authors/140577) and can be read [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5176115)

"Open."

 

Will parted his lips and allowed the cool silver of the spoon to enter. What dribbled from the spoon was more liquid than jam but tasted just as sweet and fruity. He closed his lips to clean the spoon when Hannibal withdrew it. The angle was awkward but Hannibal bent down over the desk to kiss him then, parting Will's lips with his tongue to taste the sweetness coating his mouth.

 

The kiss was greedy, claiming, and Will felt his body pulse with heat scorching in his veins. He kissed Hannibal back until Hannibal had stolen the taste of the syrup from Will's mouth and pulled back. "Good," Hannibal praised, and scooped out another spoonful of the sugary substance to drip along the shape of Will's collarbone.

 

The desk Hannibal had in his study was about as wide as his office desk; just the right length for Will to sprawl across with only his ankles dangling over the end. Hannibal had sparked a fire in the hearth across the room, shooing away any chill from the air. Will was warm and as comfortable as one could be while lying naked on a desk, but he still jumped when Hannibal's tongue turned to teeth at the juncture of his throat.

 

What had he been thinking, agreeing to grant a birthday wish for a cannibal? Where had Will honestly thought this would end up? Will winced again when Hannibal's teeth bit another indent into his shoulder. Still, he moaned in protest when Hannibal stood up again – quiet, but undeniable. Because it felt _good_. Hannibal's lips twitched but he did not comment, knowing Will's compliance was fragile. Instead, Hannibal painted more designs with syrup across Will's chest to be licked up.

 

Will's heels caught on the edge of the desk when Hannibal sucked one nipple and then the other into his mouth, sensitive skin scraping across teeth. His fingers balled into useless fists as Hannibal's tongue dipped into his navel to lap out a pool of the fruity syrup, and then his nails scraped polished wood when Hannibal's mouth kissed past Will's straining erection to continue down the expanse of his legs.

 

Not only was Will going to be a sticky mess and in serious need of a shower, Will could tell that some of Hannibal's hungrier bites to the fleshiest parts of his skin would linger for days. Will didn't mind, not by the time Hannibal was working back up his legs and nibbling playfully at the overheated skin of Will's inner thighs.

 

Regardless of his desperation for friction and release, Will's instincts still kicked in when the spoon spilled generous globs of cool syrup along the tip and underside of his aching cock. His hand knotted in Hannibal's hair when the man leaned down to suck Will into his mouth, holding him back. Hannibal paused and looked up Will's body through half-lidded eyes to meet Will's uncertain gaze.

 

"Now Will," Hannibal purred. "You made me a promise."

 

Will tightened his grip, questioned his sanity, and then let go. Hannibal didn't waver and immediately cradled Will's length on his tongue, removing the syrup with almost _too much_ care. After the drawn out teasing, Will struggled to meet his promise to remain still as his hands fidgeted and his hips twitched upward with need. Hannibal took Will to the back of his throat and hummed pleasantly which was when Will shouted, his eyes clenched closed as pleasure swept over him.

 

He hadn't realized he was begging until he was already spent and pliant on the desk, breath hitched and heart hammering against his ribcage. It was only when Hannibal was done licking up Will's come with a satisfied smile that Will knew, even before Hannibal spoke. "And you said you would not beg for me."

 

Hannibal had requested that Will beg, and Will had refused. That hadn't lasted long. Will rolled his eyes but couldn't find the energy to mind. Instead he offered a satiated smile back and said, "Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
